It's A Love Story
by A Carrot In The Dark
Summary: Jily. In a few parts. James' failed attempts, Lily and James getting together and their wedding. Hope you enjoy! Seeker for the Tutshill Tornados, round 13 of the QLFC.


From the moment James saw her, he knew Lily Evans would be the person he would marry. She was beautiful! And he wanted her. He tried and he tried and he tried to get her for seven years straight. Even after they left school he still tried. But she just wouldn't budge. But he wouldn't give up. He went to some lengths...

* * *

><p>Roller skates, cake and James mixed together was not pretty to everyone. It sure gave Sirius an excuse to laugh at his best mate. But one person who <em>was <em>laughing thought it _was_ pretty cute. It was Lily. But Lily had a little game to play.

* * *

><p>"You're killing him."<p>

"It's fun, Sirius." Lily said. They were watching a skywriter. That James hired. Sirius smirked.

"I never said it was wrong. Well I got to go. Bye." Sirius left. Lily smiled up at the message. But the game wasn't over. Yet.

* * *

><p>Lily was exhausted. She had spent the whole day sweeping and dusting and mopping. In short she was cleaning her whole house. The Muggle way. Her parents were having a dinner party. The worst part was that she wasn't allowed to be there. She wasn't even allowed to be in the house. She had to find somewhere to stay the night. And everything was perfect because her parents found a place. Dorea and Charlus Potter's house. Which was fine, Dorea and Charlus were lovely people except the thing was, they were going to the dinner party. Which meant Lily was to stay at their house with their annoying son, James Potter. And they were going to be alone.<p>

* * *

><p>It was raining when Lily arrived at the Potters' house. James pulled the shivering girl inside and Lily was surprised to find that his touch was gentle. She hated it. James offered to take Lily's sopping coat but she refused, intent on not letting James do anything nice to her. James sat down on the only couch in the room, a <em>love<em>seat she noticed, and pat the seat next to him. Lily put her nose in the air and sat down next to the couch on the cold, hard floor. She was so cold... And there was a blazing fire in front of the couch. So cold... But she would not. Lily was shivering and shaking. She finally succumbed to the heat and sat as far away from James while still getting the fire's heat. Unfortunately they were still quite close. Lily shivered. She was still quite cold and she could feel her eyes drooping... No! She had to stay awake. She couldn't fall asleep in _James Potter's_ house. She wouldn't give him the bragging rights or the pleasure. Her head was going down and she shook it. Suddenly her head hit something soft and she didn't care, didn't bother to lift her head. And he put her arm around her and she drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p>"Ahh!" Lily fell to the floor with a scream. She felt around in her pockets for her wand. It wasn't there. Her eyes narrowed at James. "Where is my wand? Where!?" James reached into his pocket and pulled out not one wand but two. His and Lily's.<p>

"Give it to me!" She may have looked slightly insane which may have made James recoil.

"No thanks. I'd rather not die today." James responded.

"There are other ways of killing someone." Lily said cracking her knuckles.

And then suddenly their lips were touching and they were kissing, _kissing! _It was blissful oblivion and they were the only people in the world. And then Dorea Potter walked into the room.

* * *

><p>"Mad. You're absolutely mad." Marlene was saying to her best friend. Lily smiled.<p>

"So is James." She remarked.

''That's bad. You don't want to marry yourself." Lily hit Marlene. ("Ow!" Marlene said, rubbing her arm.)

"James and I are very different."

"No more Potter?"

"I'm going to be a Potter soon. I can't call him one."

* * *

><p>James gasped. He actually gasped. He knew Lily was pretty but right then she was... Sirius nudged him.<p>

"You're going to cry at your own wedding?"

"Do you want to be my best man or my worst?" James whispered back. "You're leaning towards the worst side." Sirius rolled his eyes at James. Lily reached James and took his hand. The squeaky voiced man said... something. James knew he messed up when everyone was looking at him and the man stopped squeaking.

"Er, I do." James said hastily. Lily laughed. The man asked the same to Lily and she looked it those amber eyes of James and whispered,

"I do, too." And they took the dance floor first. Lily and James Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN For the QL. I'm the seeker and in case you haven't guessed I chose Jily. I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review! And Jily fun- there's a restaurant in my town called Jily! But it's spelled Jilly.**

**Tutshill and Tornados,**

**Lenny (Ha-ha I told you guys that I was going to do this, Moony and Lupe and I think also Summer? Well I did it!)**

**PS Don't worry I'm still Michal. It's just an inside joke between me and my teammates.**


End file.
